Vampire Slayer Marinako
by ImmortalOfGoodness
Summary: Night breeds continue to swarm over the town of Domino, killing wary victims in the dead cold night. This time, A CEO has been captured by a vampire and it is up to the famous vampire slayer to rescue him. Will love blossom as well? SetoXOC.
1. Default Chapter

Just so you know that this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. I would accept suggestions if you have any. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't possess much.

Chapter 1: A Slayer's Beginning 

Knock Knock

"Coming, coming. That must be Ms. Marikano right now," The butler walked down the grand staircase in the dark mansion and headed for the door.

A flash of lightning followed by thunder caused the banging on the door to get even louder. The butler signed and thought over how his master lacked patience more than any thing else. He had served in the mansion and took care of his master ever since he could remember. Ever since the tragic accident of his original master's death. The butler remembered so well how it happened. The damaged car, the ruined tree and the little girl who managed to survive from the crash; despite of her father who didn't make it. After that incident, the little girl was given all her father's wealth and she became the butler's new master. However, no one knew how the accident happened. Some said the car just rolled off the highway by accident or of careless driving. Only the butler and the little girl knew what caused the accident.

Few days during the tragedy, there have been strange accidents and people have been seen dead near cold and dingy places across the town of Domino. The newspapers revealed the victims to be covered in blood with two teeth marks on the side of their necks and what appeared to be a piece of paper with a black 'X' next to every one of them. Police configured them to be some kind of sniper attacks. The superstitions believed them to be a curse and a supernatural threat to the humans. No body knew however that this was a work of night breeds, or in other words, a vampire.

The little girl knew it was true. The day her father died was when she was only 8 years old and returning home with her dad in his Mercedes Benz from his work in an automobile trading business. It was coming close to sunset and the clouds joined together in the sky, letting out droplets of rain.

(Flashback)

" Daddy, what should I be when I grow up?" the little girl asked as she leaned forward to the front where her father was driving.

" Julie, I told you to put on that seat belt," her father replied, " Well honey, you can start a trading business like me."

" No way, trading with other countries is too boring. Maybe I can own a duel monsters card company or run a toy store," the little girl smiled as she stroked the soft locks of her doll.

Her father smiled as he focused the mirror to the back where his daughter was sitting. "Now that is what I call an imaginative little girl of mine. Tell you what, when we get home, I'll tell our butler to help you out on your future career ideas."

"That sounds great daddy!"

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard on the side of the Mercedes Benz. A huge wing banged itself on the side window.

" Daddy, what was that?!" the little girl got scared and tightened her grips on the seat.

" I don't know, I…I'm losing control of the car!" her father tried to turn the steering wheel to the other side but it was no use. The car was moving off the highway. " Oh no, we are gonna crash! Hold on Julie!"

The little girl closed her eyes and put her arms around her doll. In an instant, they were off the road and rolling into the woods. The bumpy ride seemed to go on forever until the car slammed hard right into a tree, damaging both the vehicle and the tree. Five minutes later, the little girl came out of the car, with a broken leg and blood pouring out of her scraped arm. She slowly walked over to the front and looked into the driver seat.

" Daddy….daddy, wake up," she called out with tears rolling down her cheek at the sight of her dead father. "Wake up daddy, we were supposed to go home and discuss about my career. Please daddy, wake up." She fell to her knees and began to cry silently. A huge dark figure flew overhead as the little girl opened her eyes and tried to focus on the thing through her wet eyes. She gasped as the figure flew away, with wings twice as large as a bat, and an ugly face with two large fangs sticking out from its mouth. A distance noise of a police car was heard and the girl just sat there, staring at the sky, thinking about what she just saw. "

" Oh my, Ms. Marinako, are you okay?!" the butler came running towards the girl and picked her up in his arm. " I saw the whole thing on the news. Ohh, you must be scared to death poor child!" he began to look around her arms and legs for injuries. " You are hurt, come on, I have to get you to a doctor!"

" But….but daddy has to come too," the girl began to sob in his arms. " I want daddy to come back."

" Me too Ms. Marikano. But he is not alive anymore," the butler hugged the child. " Your father has gone to a better place and he will never come back."

As they left for the limo that the butler drove to get there, the little girl peeked from his shoulders at the horrid scene. That thing in the sky killed daddy, I know it did. The butler put her inside the limo and got into the driver seat. She looked at the messed up doll that she now held in her hands. That thing is going to pay; I am going to hunt it down.

(End of flashback)

Days passed and the little girl reached the age of 16, still keeping the promise she made to slaughter the winged beast. So, she dedicated her life to be the hunter of the night and protect the innocent life. She was then forward known as Vampire Slayer Marinako.

Another flash of lightning and thunder brought the butler back to reality. He was thinking so much of the past events that he nearly forgot he had to get the door. He touched the large golden-dragon shaped doorknob and pulled it open, not surprised to see a drenched and impatient teenager with short black hair (A/N: Picture Hokuto Sumeragi from Tokyo Babylon.) and dark clothes with black gloves that printed two white cross on the front.

" May I ask what the hell took you so long to answer the door?" The girl stepped in, dripping rainwater on the carpet. " I was standing forever outside, and in this thunderstorm too!"

" I am so sorry Ms. Marinako, it won't happen ever again." The butler replied, closing the door so the gushing wind would not blow in. " I presume you have managed to defeat the vampire that have been attacking the people near the Domino Coast."

Julie Marinako took off her gloves and the overcoat she was wearing. " Oh yes, damn beast wouldn't die. But as always, I used my cool moves and hiyaaaaa!!!" she kicked hard in mid air. " The thing just dropped dead like a bird that has been shot down. I did get a scrape from its ferocious claws but it won't harm me that much."

" Well Ms. Marikano, I am pretty sure it's close to 1:00 in the morning so I suggest you go to bed. A vampire slayer needs to get some rest to keep up with the kicking and the punching." The butler said.

Julie signed to the thought of going to bed. Butt-kicking vampires had turned into a hobby for her and now she wanted to do it all over again. " Alright then, I'm off to catch some 'Zs', goodnight." She ran upstairs and disappeared into the darkness above.

The butler watched her go and whispered a 'good night'. Then, he took Julie's wet clothes and also went to get some sleep.

That is the end of chapter 1. Sorry not much happened for you to give comments and such but I thought the first chapter should contain the prologue thingy. Anyway, please review!


	2. Abductions and Her Annoying Teacher

**My second chapter is done. Once again I accept suggestions so please feel free to give some. And also, I'm not quite of a writer but I'm trying my very best so please Enjoy!**

**Thanks to ebony-winged-angel, phoenix tail feather and whoever else that sent me reviews! Alright then…on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my character that is all.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Abductions And Her Annoying Teacher_**

The sun that was supposed to show its radiant and bright face hid itself behind a pattern of gray clouds. The new day at Domino started with pouring rain and overcast weather once again. The continuation of the thunderstorm kept each and every living being from doing much of anything. Only few vehicles and pedestrians were seen as tiny black specks from birds eye view, moving very slowly in the misfortunate weather. Hardly anyone wanted to enjoy themselves in a day like this. But who would ever? Not our famous Slayer, not the young boy with spiky tri-colored hair who lived in the turtle game shop, not even the young cold CEO that isolated himself in the swirling darkness of his company.

Speaking of the CEO, something was quite not right. Even in the rain, the aura around the famous skyscraper with the logo KC that stood above every building in the community seemed tense. Police cars and the news crew swarmed instantly around the building, holding discussions about what might have happened. By passers stopped to share in the curiosity and stared at the scene with worried expressions. At one spot, a young boy with long raven hair stood in front of a dozen reporters who were asking him questions concerning the problem that was yet to be solved.

" So you are saying that he just disappeared when you came to check up on him?" asked one reporter.

" How would you explain the trail of blood found in his office?" asked another.

" Do you think it maybe the fact that he committed suicide?"

" You are his brother am I not correct?"

" What other traces of evidence have you found?"

" Mr. Kaiba…"

"STOP IT!!" the young Kaiba screamed which caused the surprised reporters to back away an inch. " I told you that I don't know!! I just saw the trail of blood in his office but my brother wasn't there okay?!!" he tried to hold back the tears that was now running down his cheek. " And I know he did not commit suicide because he would be found lying dead! So stop asking me stupid questions and LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he ran away from the crime scene and into the building, avoiding the policemen who tried to stop him.

He ran down the gigantic halls, up the oh so long stairs all the way to the office where he saw his brother for the last time. He fell down on his knees and lowered his head, avoiding looking at the trail of blood that started from the revolving chair, all the way to the open window. " What happened to you, Seto?" He whispered and sobbed silently. A huge gust of wind blew a piece of paper with an "X" mark on it through the window and landed next to the raven-haired boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Marinako mansion, Julie was in the dining room, looking at the view of the city from the huge circular windows that reached all the way around the area of the wall. She had just woken up and still had her pajamas on, drinking orange juice that the maid left her.

" Is there something wrong Ms. Marinako?" the maid came in with a tray containing a bowl of cereal and toast.

" No, just thinking about when this rain would stop," Julie turned and walked over to the food tray that was now placed on the dining table and grabbed a piece of toast. " You know, this kind of weather makes it easy for night breeds to kill their victims. Who knows if there's a vampire out there right now doing their deeds."

" I am sure if there is, you will certainly be the one to slay it," the maid answered, taking the tray before exiting the dining room. Julie resumed to watch the rain splitter down the stainless glass window and closed her eyes, thinking about her mother who died of a fatal heart disease right at the hospital. She left a message to her daughter before she died, something that Julie would always remember at times when she felt confused or weak when fighting a night breed.

* * *

Only 12 months before the death of her father, Julie's mother was sent to the emergency room as quickly as possible due to her heart conditions getting worse. Julie, only a toddler, watched in tears as her mother was taken away, breathing as hard as she could under the face mask. Soon after, the doctor delivered the sad news to both to Julie and her father that her mother won't be able to live for long but she wanted to see her daughter's face the last time. Julie sat close to her mother in her bed so she could breath in her wonderful scent. Her mother took her daughter's face in her soft palms and made her look straight into her eyes, delivering her final words.

" Julie Marinako, my sweet daughter, before I die, I want you to remember this. Tears of pain and anguish only lead people to face their weakness. However, you are not weak, you are strong. Therefore, crying for me and for those who you love that is in pain or at the point of death will only cloud your senses and haunt your mind forever. To stay strong, you must forget these moments at times when you need to. To stay strong, you must have a clear mind and soul." She continued, " And if ever when you land at a point where you are confused or in pain, brush the disturbing thoughts off your mind, and believe that you are strong. Believe…that it is only you who can defeat those who stand in your path."

Even if Julie was small then and didn't quite understand what her mother had said to her, she still memorized it, knowing that what her mother said was something important, something that could help her in the future.

* * *

Suddenly, the ringing of the telephone almost made Julie jump. The silence in the room gave her the opportunity to think back at her past and the sudden sound sort of snapped her back to where she was standing.

Julie went to the nearest phone and picked up the receiver. " Marinako resident, who is speaking?"

A few seconds of silence was heard followed by a loud cough. " Yes, I'm uh…Mr.Akuso, is Julie Marinako available please?"

Julie drew a heavy sigh away from the receiver and recognized emediately who it was. Mr. Akuso was her high school teacher who seemed to take a very good interest on his favorite pupil. Everyday, he would ask Julie to have lunch with him in the outdoor bench and favor her a ride home after school. Even if he was one of the youngest and most charming teachers in the school building and was every girl's dream guy, Julie just didn't seem to like him that way. Her teacher was kind and thoughtful, but very annoying.

" This is she," Julie answered back.

" Oh! Julie, I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize your voice for a second. You are growing up so much every day that your voice is becoming so deep and mature!" He said with much enthusiasm as possible. " I called to see if you are busy right now."

" No Mr. Akuso, I just ate breakfast and luckily (being sarcastic) I wasn't going to plan on doing anything in this weather."

" That's great! I mean…splendid. I was wondering since you are not busy right now, maybe I can come over to your house and we can have tea. What do you say?"

Julie was going to say "no" directly since her teacher was obviously more desperate to meet her than she thought and would do anything to do so, but she tried a different approach.

" But Mr. Akuso, did you bother to look outside your window because it is raining very hard. Maybe you should come another day when it's more sunny out."

" No, no, it's alright. I can withstand any weather, even hail or snow. Besides, it's not that I'm going to walk all the way over to your huge mansion, I'll come in my SUV van so I won't get wet in the storm."

" Well…okay then…"

" Great! I'll come over as soon as I can!" he interrupted, " Goodbye Julie, I hope to see you then!" he hung up.

Julie put down the phone and heaved an even bigger sigh. There was no doubt that this man was in desperate need to get a life and stop stalking other people up to their doorsteps. She decided since he was coming after all that would be best to change into something other than her pajamas. She went into the grand hallway and was almost about to go upstairs to her room when she caught sight of the front page of the newspaper.

She picked the newspaper up which was placed neatly on a random table, stared at the headline that read "CEO OF KAIBA CORP, MISSING" and began reading with a concerned look on her face.

After she was done, a smile suddenly crept across her face. Clearly this was a perfect opportunity to go check out the crime scene. Also, it was the perfect time to have an excuse to not be home when her teacher would arrive.

Julie ran upstairs, and changed into her slayer outfit with the black overcoat and her black gloves with the cross on it. She knew for a reason that this abduction of the CEO was clearly done by a vampire due to the fact that the paper said they found another slip of paper with the mark "X". She went to look for the butler who was busy cleaning the guest room and told him where she was going. First the butler refused to let her go in the stormy weather but said "yes" at the end anyway. "Be careful, Julie!" he said while she grabbed an umbrella and dashed out the door. The butler watched her go and disappear into the distance.

* * *

He was about to close the huge mahagony doors when suddenly he heard a honk outside. The butler saw a SUV parked right in front of the mansion and a man wearing a very expensive looking suit came out with an umbrella from the driver's seat. He had a bouquet of roses and looked up at the mansion.

"Whoah, this is one huge place." He walked up to the front doors where the butler was standing. "Hello, I'm Mr. Akuso. I came here to see Ms. Julie Marinako because we were supposed to have tea together."

"Ah yes, you must be that gentlemen she was talking about," the butler continued. "Unfortunately, she just left the house right now so…"

"What!! I mean…I can wait for her," the man interrupted, disappointed that Julie wasn't home.

"But you see sir, she won't be back for a long time so I suggest you come back another day when it is not raining out."

"No, no, no, I have all the time in the world. There is nothing more important to me than being with my students," the man answered back as he waited patiently to be welcomed in.

The butler rolled his eyes as if it was the most pathetic thing he had ever heard from a man who only visited one of his students. "Very well, sir. Please do come in and take a seat as I prepare some tea."

The butler welcomed Julie's teacher in and took his half drenched coat and umbrella. The man looked around with wide eyes at the expensive pieces of paintings on the wall and furniture. He sat on a cheetah-fur covered couch and picked up a framed picture of a young Julie with her parents from the front table. He stroked the young girl's picture and put the frame back in place.

"So do you know where Ms. Marinako went to?" he asked the butler who was coming in with some tea.

The butler put the tea down on the front table beside the framed picture and gave a short smile to the man.

"Out to slay another night-breed."

* * *

**That is all of Chapter 2. Please Review!! Hey.....that rhymes!!! yeah well.....review please.**


	3. Meeting the Wheelers

**Hello once again! This is my third chapter that I have updated. Thanks to the people who sent me reviews and hope you all to enjoy the fanfiction that I have posted. I once again accept suggestion even though it doesn't change anything for my previous chapters. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The owner of nothingness besides my character.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Wheelers**

Julie ran down the damp streets, towards the KC skyscraper that now centered the attention of each and every human being in Domino City. The rain had stopped, and the sun began to peak from behind the traveling clouds that now began to break loose. Giant puddles spread everywhere splashed against the sides of Julie's leather boots as she kept on getting more curious by the second. Slowing down near the crowd, she gazed around at the busy scene. Cops were putting up yellow tape around the building as more reporters struggled to get more information of the abduction; besides the "X" mark. People started following the cameramen in hopes of being on T.V and jumping up behind reporters to talk about what they thought about this whole event.

Julie pushed through the bustling herds of chatting humans, wondering if she could as well get any information to what might have truly happened. Of course she knew that newspapers said all. However, there are some information which you cannot get unless you talk to someone who actually witnessed the event.

Problem was---She didn't know anyone who had.

Looking left and right, Julie hoped to find someone who might have some answers to her questions. She noticed a boy her age with blond hair that fell across his eyes, talking fast with a grin on his face in front of the news camera.

" Yeah so as I said, I think that Kaiba's conscience has gotten the better of him! Maybe now he will regret the things he'd done to us in heaven!" he said in a somewhatNew Yorkeraccent (A/N- sorry if I can't make Joey speak in his so-called accent. But I think you get the idea.).

A red-haired girl, a little shorter than the boy, stood shyly next to him as she looked down at the ground and winced every time he mentioned "Kaiba." She wore a pink short-sleeved top and hazel flowered skirt that reached up to her knees. As for the boy, he wore jeans with a navy blue jacket over a white shirt that he wore underneath. Although they both didn't look that much alike, Julie could still tell that they were siblings.

" Hey, hey!! Come back here, I still got more to tell ya!!" the boy waved at the cameraman who was starting to get bored and walked away. The boy sighed and looked at his sister, " Well Serenity, I think that's all we can do now. I guess we should go home."

The girl looked at him with tears strolling down her face. " How can you say that, Joey? Can't you see this is not a matter of joke? I came here because I was worried about Kaiba and wanted to be there for his little brother. I came because I care for the ones I love and wanted to protect them in any way I can. And you? You are babbling away in front of the camera about how you hated Kaiba for all these years?!" She started to shout at him, making the by passers to stare at them rather than the mysterious occurrence.

" Hey sis, I…I wasn't really serious when I said that he's in heaven, I mean…"

He stopped when Julie approached them with a concerned look on her face. The boy took the girl's shoulder and pushed her softly behind him so he could face the stranger alone.

The boy put a serious frown on his face and spread his arms out to protect his sister who waited with a frightened expression. Julie wasn't surprised why he was doing this. Because of her dark costume with the long black overcoat, gloves, boots, and hat, she looked more like a kidnapper rather than a slayer.

" What do you want? We aint got nothing for ya so back off before I start going all kung fu!" the boy said, now clenching his fists and bringing it up in front of his chest.

" Sorry but I don't wish to harm or fight you," Julie took off her hat, releasing strands of silky raven hair that curved every corner of her head. " I'm just hear to ask some questions about the abduction."

" Oh yeah?" the girl stepped forward and glared at her. " How do we know that you're not the one who kidnapped Kaiba?"

Julie smirked and placed her hat back on her head. " If that were true, I assume I would have never came back to the scene of the crime. Isn't that so?" now looking at the girl who blushed in shame for asking a dumb question.

" I was just overhearing your brother saying that he and the CEO of Kaiba Corp had some kind of personal conflict between each other. If I'm correct, I would say that you two must have known Kaiba for a long while now." She said like a professional detective.

Both of the siblings looked at Julie as if she was some psychic person. How did she know that they both knew Kaiba for years now?---ever since he threatened Yugi's grandpa in a duel. In fact, how in the world did she know that they were both siblings?

" I don't know how you knew all that but it's true. We knew Kaiba ever since we could remember. But I must say that this is the weirdest thing ever! I mean he suddenly getting abducted? An X mark appearing on paper? Trails of blood in his office? This has to be some kind of supernatural curse or something. And trust me, I know! After facing all these wierdos in Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Noah's virtual world, and the Atlantis people, I'll believe anything!" said the blondie.

" I see, I have heard about the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournament but never have I heard of the other two. Clearly you must have faced more danger than I have." Julie responded. " By the way, do you know where Kaiba's brother might be? Maybe he knows more than what the newspaper said about him."

" Sorry, no. I heard he ran down from his brother's office carrying the paper he found with the "X" on it," the girl started talking. " He handed it to the policemen and suddenly ran away, saying that he will search for his brother himself." She lowered her face, " If only we were hear, we could have stopped him or…or…helped…" she began to sob on his brother's shoulder.

The boy soothed her affectionately as he looked back at Julie. " Hey listen, we didn't properly introduce ourselves that much. I'm Joey Wheeler and this is Serenity. I think it would be better if we go from this place since it's really hitting a chord at my sister here."

" Sounds great to me. I don't think I'll be getting much information if we stay too long." Julie said as she took out a hand. " My name's Julie Marinako by the way."

" Nice name, fits you well I guess." He shook her hand. " Hey, I was gonna go to my best bud's house after this, wanna come? He might give you some more answers if you want 'em."

" Sure. But, do you think we can stop at my mansion first? I need to get changed from my wet clothes." Julie took off her overcoat revealing a black half-sleeved shirt underneath.

(A/N: I'm gonna use their names rather than "the boy" or "the girl")

Joey didn't know whether to gasp at her having a mansion, or blush at her awesome figure. " Ok, cool. Seems Kaiba's not the only guy here with a lot of money."

" I suppose not," Julie hung her overcoat around her arm and smiled. " Come on, let's go. I think your sister there will feel better the sooner we leave."

"Right. Come on sis, let's go. Don't worry, we'll find a way to help Kaiba and his brother. Julie and the others will help us as well"

Serenity peeped her head up and looked at Joey. " But big brother, do you think we should trust that girl?" she motioned her head at Julie. " You just met her and she seems like a criminal to me."

" Oh don't be silly, sis. Look, if she hangs out with us then that will give us a better chance to know her right?"

" I guess so," Serenity wiped her eyes. " You're right big brother, she might not be all what it seems."

" Alright, now that all the superstitions about me are over, we could take leave now," Julie said as she started walking away.

" Right behind ya." Joey took his sister's hand and followed Julie out of the crowd.

_Silly me, that girl can't be a criminal. How wrong for myself to judge someone without knowing their true self. Like my mother used to say, You can't judge someone until you walk two moons in his moccasins_ (A/N-Got that out of Walk Two Moons). _She is nothing more than an average girl---nothing more. _Serenity thought as they walked towards Julie's mansion.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

A dark chilly feeling crawled up his spine. The surrounding felt like a dead house, broken down and dingy. The howls of the icy wind rang against his ears as he sat up feeling like a hollow empty shell.

He licked his lips and felt his fangs that stuck out of his mouth. He gasped as he reached behind and noticed his hair had gotten longer and himself sitting there completely naked. A sudden jolt of pain gushed through his forehead as he quickly covered it and fell down, squiggling and trying to stop his pain by digging his sharp claws into his skin.

Soon, the pain slowly started to heal and the claw marks began to show themselves as he removed his hand and lied on the floor. He kept his eyes closed and tried to remember what had happened. He couldn't think---it felt like his entire thinking process had been swept away from him.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the broken down ceiling and rubbed his stomach. He felt like he hadn't eaten for years and knew that this was the perfect time to. The sun began to set in the west and the birds began to fly their way home. He put on some clothes that were kept on a sheet-covered loveseat---a purple loose collared shirt that was unbuttoned down to his chest and leather tight black pants. He tied his hair into a ponytail and looked into the broken down mirror. His eyes were bright crimson as he smirked at himself, revealing his white fangs.

Then he turned and walked up to the open window. He looked at the silent town that was placed in the distant. He gazed up at the moon as the wind almost swept up off his feet.

" I'm hungry. Maybe now I should feed myself to a beautiful female," Kaiba said as he jumped all the way down and landed on the front yard of the broken down house. As the lights began to turn on in Domino Town, he ran like the wind towards it, hoping that today he would completely satisfy his hunger.

* * *

**The End. Yup, you all know what to do at times like these. Review please! Wow, that rhymed too!! **


End file.
